Offer On The Table
by katyedavis
Summary: We'll always have Fire Whiskey...


A/N: So, I'm going a tad out of order with gift fics but this fic is for the wonderfully amazing Beater 1 of my Quidditch Team, the Wimbourne Wasps, and this is for her having the highest story score in Round 6 Yay Ellen! (aka agentmoppet).

 **Offer On The Table**

It had become a waiting game. It was a simple waiting game. Every Friday since the end of the war, they would meet here. Draco always waited because Harry was always late. Draco would order a butter beer for Harry and a Fire Whiskey for himself. Why? He enjoyed the burn. It reminded him of their relationship.

He sipped his drink slowly and savored the feelings that lingered after the burn. It always slid down smooth but the after taste resembled a cinnamon fire that only dragons could produce. The warmth surrounded his senses and seized his throat. The moment he realized that he cared about Harry in another way is how it felt. It bubbled, it burned, and it fizzed but it was slow. Slow and tempting.

"You're late," Draco commented, taking another sip from his half empty glass.

"You know you take that in one shot, right?" Harry asked, motioning to the glass.

"I prefer to taste it. Such well-made liquor shouldn't be wasted in one go," Draco argued before setting the glass back down.

Harry had no idea that the alcohol drove him mad in this way. It was the closest thing to Harry's touch that Draco was going to get, he feared.

"Have you been here long?" Harry questioned, removing his jacket and going for the butter beer that he assumed to be his on the table.

"Yes," Draco said shortly.

Harry didn't apologize for being late. In fact, he never did. Draco knew what was coming before Harry even said it. Harry had been later than usual which meant he had a lot on his mind. Draco could always tell but still he tried to brace himself for the blow.

"I think our meeting should…end here," Harry whispered the last part.

"You made me wait an hour for that?" Draco asked.

He wasn't angry with Harry. Hell, he wasn't even surprised. Their relationship could never happen despite how much they wanted it to.

"It's never my intention to make you wait," Harry said softly.

"No? Could have fooled me," Draco smirked before downing his last bit of whiskey.

He ordered another from the skeptical waitress and he just sat there with his full glass. The burn was starting to wear off and that bothered Draco. He wanted to feel something besides what he would be feeling later.

"I have to marry her…" Harry said simply.

Draco chuckled but he didn't say anything. He knew Harry was talking about Ginny. They had been an item for years now and Draco remained "the other" with an abundance of false hope. He desperately craved everything that Harry gave Ginny but there was nothing he could do except wish that it was him.

"You're choosing to run," Draco commented.

"This will never work," Harry tried to make up excuses.

"Because you won't try!" Draco snapped.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry questioned, a look of defeat gracing his eyes.

"You were the chosen one so me telling you what to do is pointless…but choose me," Draco said outright.

"I can't…" Harry whispered.

"The offer on the table is to choose me because you love me or choose her because you're afraid," Draco leaned forward, keeping his voice at a threatening level.

Harry wasn't intimidated but he didn't immediately jump at the offer.

"Draco…" Harry started but for some reason he couldn't finish it.

"Going once…"

"It's not that simple," Harry tried to continue.

"Going twice…" Draco said, his voice trembling with disappointment.

Draco's heart was caught in a death grip. The hold was practically suffocating him but he knew what Harry was going to say or what he wasn't going to say. He knew before the offer had been created. He knew he would say nothing and just sit there.

Draco had been right.

"Offer off the table," Draco smirked, trying his best not let Harry see the deterioration that had already begun.

Harry just sat there and looked at his hands in his lap. Draco wondered if Harry was thinking about changing his mind but he knew that it was near impossible to change his mind. Draco stood up from his chair and Harry had no intention of looking at him.

"Well, we'll always have Fire Whiskey," Draco whispered, taking the shot of whiskey.

Draco had no idea just how much heart break would pain him but it was a hurt that even Fire Whiskey couldn't cure. No burn, no bite, and no sting could ever measure up to this pain that trying to etch its way out of his heart right now. Maybe he should have had a better offer but Harry had his mind made up before she met Draco.

Draco had to get through this somehow…even if whiskey was going to be the answer to his problems.


End file.
